


Scars From Back Then

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [65]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Araleyn, Catalina was a walking disaster as a child, Cussing, F/F, Fight me on that, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, Parrward, Pining, can relate, clevemour, do not recommend, running with scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Unlike today, where Anne is the one falling into trash cans, cars, buildings, walls, doors, etc. And Catalina was the one who escorted her everywhere to make sure she didn’t accidentally kill herself walking down the street.Back then? Catalina was the walking disaster, and Anne was the one who told her ‘maybe that’s not a great idea’.Such as running with scissors.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Scars From Back Then

Back when they small children Anne and Catalina were inseparable, not that they were much different now, but they were glued to each other.

Unlike today, where Anne is the one falling into trash cans, cars, buildings, walls, doors, etc. And Catalina was the one who escorted her everywhere to make sure she didn’t accidentally kill herself walking down the street.

Back then? Catalina was the walking disaster, and Anne was the one who told her ‘maybe that’s not a great idea’.

Such as running with scissors.

Catalina had her scissors (pronounced  _ skissors _ because we’re all walking memes here, and the author still calls them that too) when Anne called for her across the room. Wanting her to come over and play. Catalina, in a  _ brilliant _ moment of purely wanting to be by her best friend's side, ran without hesitation.

“Don’t run with scissors!” Anne yelled.

Which distracted Catalina from the block, which she tripped over.

And then she screamed because she stabbed herself with the scissors.

___________________________

“Oh my god the scar is still there!”

  
“Shut up Anne.”

“From what?”

“She ran with scissors to be near me.”

“Catalina ran with scissors?!”

Catalina groaned in annoyance at this circle, but Anne continued to poke fun at her for it, claiming that deep inside, Catalina was still just as much of a disaster.

While Catalina managed to turn it into an argument about something else entirely, it was noted by Jane that she never denied that statement.

_______________________________

What Catalina doesn’t know is that the reason Anne pokes fun at the scar, is because secretly she loves the scar. Catalina earned that scar trying to be near Anne, it was a symbol of how close they were.

As friends.

_ Just _ friends.

And while Anne’s heart stung at that thought, resisting the urge to trace her fingers over the scar idly before kissing Catalina senseless, she knew it was what had to be done.

God compulsive heterosexuality sucked ass.

That’s what she thinks when she says yes to a date with Henry Tudor.

__________________________

Then she and Catalina get in a cat fight over him, Anne thinks it’s over him because Catalina likes her, but really it’s over him because Catalina likes Anne.

And then they break up their friendship over this guy, the one thing they swore they’d never do.

___________________________

Since we don’t like Henry, we’ll sum up the next year.

Henry starts abusing and cheating on Anne.

Catalina and Anne don’t talk, actually they do, but it’s more screaming at each other in rage.

Catalina finds out Anne is being abused, and doesn’t handle that well. (She beats the shit out of Henry, it’s great)

They reconcile hesitantly.

And then suddenly they’re best friends who pine after each other in silence again.

_____________________________

Anne is curled up in Catalina’s lap while Catalina plays with her hair mindlessly. Jane is practically hanging off of Anna while she talks about her day, and Kat is sitting in Cathy’s lap comfortably, reading with her.

Anne is only half listening to Anna’s recount of her day, mostly because it’s her flirting with Jane, and Jane giggling like a smitten school girl. (She is to be fair)

Catalina starts to scratch Anne’s scalp, and Anne starts to make a sound akin to a purr, causing Catalina to smile in adoration. She continued to scratch her scalp, not even registering the lovesick smile forming on her face as she did so.

Anne fell asleep in her lap and when everyone was starting to go back home she realized this, and carried her upstairs to her room. Fully planning on going back to sleep on the couch she set Anne down in her yellow bed and turned to leave.

Anne’s hand shot out and Catalina turned in surprise as she tugged her back, her lidded eyes staring pleadingly at her.

“Stay. Hold me.”

Catalina flushed and crawled into bed with her  _ best friend _ and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close into a cuddle. Anne nuzzled her neck, reducing Catalina to a gay mess, and mumbles a strictly platonic i love you before falling asleep and making that cute face she makes when she’s asleep.

And then Catalina gay panics for the rest of the night.

___________________________

Anne is staring at her, and she doesn’t like how utterly happy she is about that, and how she can’t focus on anything else other than Anne staring at her.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking at your scar.”

“Why? It’s nothing new, and I don’t like to be reminded of when I ran with scissors and stabbed myself.”

  
“I do.”

“What?” Catalina said, now hurt.

“It reminds me of when you’d do anything to be close to me.”

Catalina went silent, thinking about her statement.

“I’d  _ still _ do anything to be near you.” she whispered.

Anne looked up in surprise, confusion clearly written on her face, “Why?”

“Because you're my Annie, and I’m your Lina. Because you’re my best friend. Because you make me happy. And because I'm kind of in love with you.”

That last part wasn’t supposed to be spoken, but it’s a little late now isn’t it?

Anne stared at Catalina, blown away, unprepared, and completely elated by the admission. Catalina chewed on her lip, and Anne’s gaze once more fell to the small scar. 

Honestly she thought Catalina was lucky to have the scar, scars were always attractive, and Anne definitely found Catalina attractive.

_ Very attractive. _

Catalina began to feel the horror and pain of rejection. Her shoulders sagged, and she found herself tracing her scar, a unconscious comforting gesture that had become like nature to her.

Anne’s attention was brought fully back to her at the sight of her comforting gesture, her tracing her scar. And she realized she hadn’t replied to her confession.

Catalina held back her tears and turned to leave.

Anne panicked, realizing if she didn’t tell her what she felt, if she didn’t reciprocate, if she didn’t fully act out the dream she’d had for months, she was going to lose Catalina forever.

She couldn’t lose her forever.

She loved her too much.

She finally had the chance to kiss her, and she needed to go through with it. 

Anne lunged forward and grabbed her arm and tugged her back, causing Catalina to stumble and face her in surprise. Anne took her face in her hands, watching the confusion, surprise, and hope shine in her eyes.

“I’m kind of in love with you too.” she whispered.

She leaned forward and connected their lips passionately, having waited years to do the very thing. Catalina gasped and kissed her back with equal force, her hands at Anne’s hip like they were created to be set just there.

Anne opened her mouth on instinct, her hopes and dreams guiding her, and Catalina without hesitation slid her tongue in her mouth, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

And god if this was another dream Anne hoped there would be no tomorrow.

Anne found herself growing hot, kissing the woman she’d loved for the last five years, as Catalina became bolder and bolder the longer they kissed. Anne was now pressed against the wall, close to being out of breath to spare, leaving her reluctantly pulled away.

Catalina didn’t go far, her breathing as erratic as Anne’s, struggling to catch her breath from the earth shattering kiss. Anne whined when she showed even a sign from completely pulling away causing her to look back at Anne.

_ Fuck _ .

Suddenly Catalina lunged forward and kissed Anne with the same amount of passion as the first time, and Anne happily returned it. All too happy with the situation.

They kissed, and kissed, and kissed for what felt like wasn’t long enough when they pulled apart again. Anne’s hands tangled in Catalina’s hair, and Catalina now at her neck, causing Anne to make a noise she would never admit to making later on.

They were about to take even further when Kat obliviously bounced in on their ‘study session’. They both looked at her in surprise as Anne slowly retracted her hands from their position, and Catalina pulled away from the clear and obvious situation and intention.

Kat then bounced right back out, far more awkward this time.

Although not without a small teasing comment.

“Took you guys long enough.”

They looked back at each other before Catalina placed a hand on her lips with a giddy smile and started to laugh breathlessly. Soon Anne joined her before Catalina kissed her much more innocently.

“ _ God _ I love you.”

“I love you too.” Anne breathed.

Neither had ever been as happy as they were in that moment, and they never planned to be again.


End file.
